1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to panel frame and more particularly to a continuous panel frame having rail elements sliding seats for continuously moving the vertical panel frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional continuous panel frame 60 for electroplating is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a plurality of parallel transverse bars 61 each including an upper roller 62 rotatably engaged with a bottom of a longitudinal pressing bar 64, and a plurality of lower rollers 63 rotatably disposed on a lower member. Thus, the continuous panel frame 60 may move.
However, there are a number of drawbacks in above continuous panel frame 60. For example, the rollers 62, 63 tend to wear after a short period time of use. Further, the continuous panel frame 60 may abnormally displace laterally, i.e., along X-axis and thus is not aligned with the longitudinal pressing bar 64, i.e., not aligned along Y-axis. The conventional continuous panel frame 60 is applicable to electroplating having precision of millimeters only rather than electroplating having precision more than millimeters such as wet manufacturing processes of nanometer precision.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.